


Menggenggam Aurora

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, New Zealand, Traveling, semi romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kemegahan aurora tidak lagi memikat hatinya.





	Menggenggam Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Sakura selesai memotret. Kamera DSLR ditaruh di pangkuan. Ia menekan tombol  _zoom out_. Gambar aurora terpampang jelas di layar LCD. Matanya berbinar. Memekik senang, Sakura memuji hasil jepretannya sendiri. Ini salah satu foto terbaiknya.

Sakura mendongak. Dari tadi, ia belum berhenti berdecak kagum. Langit di atasnya bagai pertunjukan maestro agung. Aurora australis berkilauan indah melenakan mata. Pendar warna biru, ungu, dan merah jambu bak kelambu sutera menjuntai dari langit kutub selatan New Zealand, seolah bukit di bawah pijakannya riuh oleh hujan cahaya.

Sakura sangat menyukai aurora.

Menurut yang ia tahu, ketika badai matahari terhempas dari inti, lalu berhembus dengan kecepatan penuh menyapu ruang angkasa, hingga menerpa atmosfer bumi dan (hampir) menembusnya, ia ditarik dan dihalangi medan magnet di kutub bumi. Partikel energi itu lantas terpecah, menaburkan visualisasi cahaya yang memukau mata, menjadi aurora.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Panorama di langit memang indah. Segala beban pikiran dibuatnya lupa sejenak. Namun, Sakura merasa jika kecantikan aurora itu tidaklah sempurna. Ia pun menunduk, mengutak-atik tombol  _preview_ kamera, membolak-balik puluhan slide foto yamg tersimpan. Barangkali jawabannya terselip di sana.

Siluet wajah tiba-tiba terpampang di layar LCD kamera. Sakura tertegun. Itu foto Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Mendadak kepalanya pening dan perutnya seperti melilit. Sakura teringat pertengkaran mereka. Hari di mana malapetaka datang melalui selembar foto wanita asing─yang dicurigai sebagai simpanan Sasuke. Lalu berlanjut dengan bentakan kasar, teriakan amarah, berujung bantingan pintu dan seruan memohon-mohon di balik punggungnya yang dihiraukan.

Seminggu berlalu dari waktu itu. Sasuke belum dihubungi. Rute pelarian Sakura masih tersembunyi. Ia kembali mendongak. Wajahnya muram. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemegahan aurora tidak lagi memikat hatinya.

Tangannya diulurkan ke atas. Sakura ingin merengkuh aurora.

Namun, ia segera tersadarkan oleh fakta bahwa ada sesuatu lain yang lebih indah, dan lebih ingin didekapnya melebihi aurora.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengaduk ransel. Ponsel pintarnya diaktifkan. Ia tersenyum lega. Ratusan notifikasi pesan dan panggilan masuk beruntun tanpa henti. Sebuah nomor yang dituju, berikut seruan khawatir yang menyambutnya di seberang telepon, cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin kehilangan  _aurora_ nya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ maaf, tapi aku akan segera pulang."

Sebab, kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke setara dengan menggenggam keindahan aurora.


End file.
